Gas cooking appliances are widely used due to the increasing availability in gas supply. The operation of gas cooking appliances in general requires the control of gas valves, which inter alia control the gas supply to gas burners of the gas cooking appliances. Control knobs or buttons are usually provided on the front or top panels of gas cooking appliances to allow user control of the gas ignition and flame control. A typical control knob operation allows a user to push the knob to first ignite the flame, and then turn the knob to control the size of the flame.
Some control knobs include compression springs against which the pushing operation is made, so that the control knob is biased away from the position which causes gas ignition. The knob, skirt and spring are aligned during installation. A misalignment will interfere with the installation and function of the control knobs, and make assembly difficult.
Any reference herein to known background does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such background is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.